


Schrödinger's Chat

by jhoward



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, No Plot, Technically not chat/ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoward/pseuds/jhoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they both know and have accepted it, but neither knows that the other knows, you know?<br/>"Because that is what you are Ad-- Chat," she turned towards him and met his beautiful and confused eyes. "An enigma."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrödinger's Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marah/gifts).



“Bye bye, little butterfly!” Ladybug said with a smile, watching as the white butterfly fluttered into the night.

 

“Nice work as usual, my lady.” Chat Noir said as he jumped from his perched position on the Eiffel Tower. He walked over to her, swinging his tail the whole way. “But of course, you couldn’t have done it without me, right?”

 

With a sigh and an eye roll, Ladybug turned on her heel and began walking. It had been a long night, and she was ready to go home. Chat quickly caught up to her and tried to make a little small talk, and as the two teens journeyed further away from the tower, he realized just how late it was.

 

Chat quickly jumped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. “My lady, if you are not already predisposed on this fine evening,” He bit his lip and looked at the ground after noticing the tiredness in her eyes, and all of a sudden finding this request very difficult to ask. _It’s just Marinette,_ he thinks. _I can do this_. “Would you like to watch the lighting of the tower with me?” Ladybug noticed a hint of something in his eyes, and she knew this request was not to get a date out of Ladybug.

 

_Don’t want to go home, huh, Adrian?_ A sad smile began to form on Ladybug’s features at the thought, but she swiftly stopped before he noticed.

 

“I guess we do have enough time before we transform back.” She took a step next to him, hoping he could not hear how loud her heart was beating, and faced the tower. “Any reason you want to watch the lighting tonight?”

 

“Oh, uh,” Chat stammered. “I- I mean, it’s a beautiful night.”

 

She looked over to him, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. “I suppose it is, Schrödinger’s Chat.”

 

He nearly jumped back at that statement. “What?”

 

“ _I suppose it is_ ,” She repeated, turning to face him. “ _Schrödinger’s Chat._ ”

 

“Where did you come up with that?” _Probably our study groups_ , he thinks with a smirk.

 

She faced the symbol of Paris and shrugged. “Just some kid I know. I think it describes you perfectly.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

"Because that is what you are Ad-- _Chat_ ," she turned towards him and met his beautiful and confused eyes. Not a second later, they were both bathed in a warm, yellow light, and they heard a few tourists cheering. He stole a quick glance at the now sparkling tower, but he remained focused on the girl in front of him. "An enigma." She enunciated every syllable, and launched her yo-yo off without breaking eye contact.

 

His eyes, however, followed the object. "Wait!" He quickly turned back to her. Chat sat there, floundering as he tried to figure out what question to ask. All he knew is he wanted her to _stay right there with him._

 

A smirk danced on her lips. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” and after a quick wink, she yanked on the yo-yo and flew off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in less than an hour, sorry if it's bad.


End file.
